


Do you think I'm pretty?

by izzybell



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybell/pseuds/izzybell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene from first class where Raven ask Charles if he thinks she's pretty and he has a different answer then what she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you think I'm pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it!!

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Raven asked coming out of the bathroom.  
Charles looked up from his endless amounts of paperwork and examined his younger sister.  
"Blue?"  
She nodded, he could tell that she was slightly nervous of his answer by the way she was shifting between each foot. He put the papers he was holding down on the desk  
"Do you want my honest opinion?"  
Her body seem to become tense but again she nodded, Charles hesitated for a second choosing instead to stand up and walk over to his sister. He took her hands before answering  
"Your hair is the most gorgeous shade of scarlet in the world and your skin is the night sky to the two most beautiful yellow stars you call eyes."  
He saw the tears start to well in her eyes. Charles somewhat understood why she was so upset. she was forced to hide who she was on a daily basis, never being able to attain what the world saw as beauty.  
He pulled her close and held her, stroking her hair and humming a small tune until her breathing went from silent sobbing to an even inhale.  
Raven pulled out of the embrace wiping her eyes  
"Thank you. I really needed that right now." A small smile began forming on his face  
"You're welcome, love"  
She sniffled once more seeming to get her sorts in order before asking, "So what are you up to?"  
Charles walked back to his desk picking up one of his files and sat on the couch. "Just working on my thesis paper"  
Raven made her way over laying next to him with her head in his lap. "Can you read to me?"  
He gave her his best 'are you serious' faces. "Won't it be a little boring for you"  
"Exactly, it should put me right to sleep"  
She made herself, into what he assumed, was a comfortable position and he began reading. He only stopped to fix any spelling mistakes or grammar issues that might have occurred, by the time he got to the ninth page he looked down to find his younger sibling fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he carefully slipped away to the hall, grabbing one of the many blankets they had stored away and placed it into her.  
He looked down at her and smiled.  
As much as he wanted her to be able to walk around freely and express who she was, the risks were far too dangerous. So for now, until the world could accept mutants into society completely, he would remind her how beautiful she was.  
With blonde hair and blue eyes or red hair with yellow.


End file.
